A haunting past
by Alicenee
Summary: Mikan is an emotionless girl, because of something terrible that happened in the past. Then she enrolls in Gakuen Alice. Will Natsume, Hotaru and the others be able to let her forget about her terrible past? And what role does Tsubasa play in this story? This is my first fanfic, please go easy on me. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_**Mikan is an emotionless girl, because of something that happened in the past. Then she enrolls in Gakuen Alice. Will Natsume, Hotaru and co be able to let her forget about her terrible past?**_

**Hey ! :D This is my first fanfic so please go easy on me. I hope you like it and please review! :D**

Mikan's POV:

I'm bored. Maybe I will just skip classes today, it's not like they could teach me something I didn't already know anyway. The teachers and students probably would be glad if I don't attend the lessons. They are all the same. Everyone is scared of me. Why you ask? Well, let's just say I'm not the bubbly and happy sort of girl. Anymore. I was in the past but too much happened and now I'm an emotionless girl, which only knows how to glare and scare everybody away.

"Mikan Sakura, would you please come to the principal's office. I repeat Mikan Sakura would you please come to the principal's office.", said a female voice.

I wonder what they need from me. Well, I will never know when I just sit here all day long. Better get going.

At the principal's office :

When I entered the room all eyes were on me. As I stepped in the room I noticed a strange guy in female clothes, or was it a girl? I don't know.  
"What do you need?", I asked in a cold tone.  
"Ah Miss Sakura, I have good news! You will transfer to another school. It's called Gakuen Alice and it's for people with special powers called Alice. The papers are already signed, so you can go now." ,said our principal.

Well that was fast. Not that I care. To tell the truth I'm glad to get out of this hellhole. I already knew that I have an Alice since I was about seven years old. I'm surprised that they only noticed it now. I mean I'm already sixteen.  
" Oh I almost forgot to introduce you to the person who will bring you to your new school. This is Narumi Anjo, he will bring you to your new school and he will also be your homeroom teacher. Well, I will leave the rest to you Narumi - san.", told us the principal while he pushed us out of his office.

"Good day Sakura – san. My name is Narumi Anjo but you can me Narumi – sensei . Now if you are ready could you please go to your room and pack your things? I know it all goes really fast but that's how our school manages things." , the guy said in an annoying gay voice and a big smile on his face.  
"Hn", was all I said.

I went to my room and packed my things. It didn't take long because I don't have many things, only some clothes and photos of old days. When I finished packing I went to the meeting place and got in the car, which looked really expensive by the way.  
We drove for about 3 hours when we finally arrived at the school. Well, I must admit, the school is huge. It looks a little bit like a castle.

We got out of the car and entered the building. There weren't any students. Probably they all had classes. I like this school. The walls are painted in baby blue with white stars on the top. It looks nice. Blue is my favorite color. The gay teacher keeps on talking on how good this school is and how many 'wonderful' people I will meet here but I'm not really listening. I was glad when we finally reached the principal's office.

The gay was about to knock on the door when I just opened the door, went in and yelled: "Oi, Oji – san I'm here ! "  
"Mikan. It's nice to see you again. How are you?", my uncle asked as he hugged me. Well for those of you who still don'tget it, the principal of Gakuen Alice is my uncle.  
"I'm fine. I'm really tired so can we talk another time?", I asked him still with my stoic face. Even though he's my only family, I still can't smile.  
"Sure. Narumi – san could you please show my niece to her room?", he asked the gay.  
"Sure.", the gay answered and off we went.

I walked quite fast cause I am really tired. When we reached my room, I took the key from him and went into my room without saying goodbye. On the way here the gay told me, that he'll come to my room and bring me to class tomorrow. The room is nice. It's huge. There is a kitchen, a living room, a bathroom with bathtub and shower and a bedroom. All rooms were in different shades of blue. Probably Oji – san told them to paint them in blue. I will unpack my things, take a quick shower and then go to bed. I hope I won't have nightmares tonight. Tch. Who am I kidding, I always have nightmares.

The next day:

I woke up like always, panting hard, tears streaming down my face and sweat rolling down my forehead. It is too early to get ready for school because it's only 5 in the morning. I think I will take a bath to calm myself. I hope it works.  
_  
_Normal POV:_  
_  
After the bath Mikan got ready for school. She put on the uniform she found in her closet. It looks like this: The skirt is baby blue and ends in the middle of her thigh,the blouse is white and the blazer   
is black. She put her waist – length hair in a high ponytail. To say it simple: she looks stunning, even without make – up or any other beauty products. When she was done she waited for a few minutes for Narumi – sensei. They arrived at the class right on time, when the bell rang. Narumi - sensei told her to wait and come in when he says her name, the he twirled into the classroom.

"Good morning, my lovely students! We have a new transfer student." , he said with a wide smile on his face. All students expect for three paid attention to their teacher, because it wasn't everyday they got a new student.  
"What's his/her Alice?"  
"Is it a girl?"  
"I hope it's a handsome guy"  
"No, I hope it's a cute girl"  
and so on …..  
"Well why don't you see for yourself? Mikan – chan please come in", said Narumi – sensei.  
Mikan, who waited by the door until now, went into the class and everyone was stunned. Not only was Mikan a real beauty, but she also had an amazing body and in contrast to some of the girls in the class she wore the uniform properly. She didn't show her cleavage or her panties like them.

Mikan couldn't care less, she was angry because her teacher called her _Mikan – chan_. So she went to him, hit him in the stomach with her foot and said while glaring:" We are _not_ friends, so don't you dare to call me _Mikan – chan_ ever again, got that?!" First the class was shocked but then burst out in laughter, while others only sweatdropped.  
"I'm sorry Mik….. Sakura – san. Would you please introduce yourself?", Narumi asked.

"Tch. Mikan Sakura, 16 years old.",she said.  
"Any questions?", Narumi asked, which caused him a death glare from Mikan. All hands were up expect for three.  
"What is your Alice?", asked some random student.  
"S.E.C, which stands for steal – erase – copy and nullification", she told him, they were once again shocked. I mean you don't see a person who possesses the rarest Alice's in the world every day.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?", someone asked.  
"No" , she answered.  
"Can I be your boyfriend", someone else asked.  
"Hell no!", Mikan said with a glare.

While Mikan answered the questions Narumi yelled:" Free period!" and twirled out of the class.

Mikan's POV:  
Great! Just great! Because of that gay dude I have to answer the dumb questions of 'my classmates'.  
Only three people don't pay attention: A raven-haired dude who is probably sleeping, beside him a blonde dude who pats his rabbit and a raven- haired girl in the front. She seems to builds a gun or something like that. She seems familiar. Wait, isn't that Hotaru ?!   
  
"Hotaru", a silent whisper escaped my mouth. Hearing her name Hotaru looked up and met my brown orbs.  
She immediately recognized her and screamed:" Mikan?!"

****

A/N: And? What do you think? Is it good bad? Any suggetions?  
**Please review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: Hey guys :D so here's the second chapter of my story, I hope you liked the first part, I wanted to make it longer but I had to learn for a test -.-

_"Hotaru", a silent whisper escaped my mouth. Hearing her name Hotaru looked up and met my brown orbs.  
She immediately recognized me and screamed:" Mikan?!"_

Hotaru's POV:

"Hotaru", a somehow familiar voice whispered.  
I looked up and my amethyst orbs met brown orbs. I immediately recognized them.

"Mikan?!", I couldn't help but scream. Mikan Sakura my childhood friend stood in front of me. The last time I saw her was when we were about 6 years old. We were best friends and played almost every day together, but one day she and her family suddenly disappeared. I never thought I would meet her again. What happened to her? Her eyes, which sparkled like stars look so lifeless now and where went that silly smile she always had on her face? I know there must be a reason.

Wait. What's wrong with me instead of thinking about all this stuff I should ask her what happened 10 years ago.  
"Mikan we need to talk. Where did you go ten years ago? You and your family suddenly disappeared and nobody knew where you are." Wow. Way to go Hotaru straight to the point and also in front of the whole class, but I can't wait.

I want to know what happened. What happened to the bubbly and happy-go-lucky Mikan?  
I want to know. I looked her straight in the face and I could see that her stoic face for a brief second showed sorrow when I mentioned her family.

Normal POV:

Mikan and Hotaru stared at each other for a few minutes. Everybody in class watched closely what will happen next.  
_"I hope she won't ask what happened 10 years ago." _Mikan thought.  
"Mikan we need to talk. Where did you go ten years ago? You and your family suddenly disappeared and nobody knew where you are." Hotaru asked as she looked straight in Mikans face.  
_"Damn. That's my luck"_ Mikan thought.

When Hotaru mentioned Mikans family, the bad memories came back into Mikans mind and for a brief second her stoic face showed all the emotions Mikan tried to seal up in her heart, but it quickly returned to her stoic expression again.  
"What do you mean? We moved into another town, that's all", Mikan said as if she was a dense, innocent little girl.

" can't deceive me. The bubbly, six year old Mikan would never move away without telling her best friend, me, where she goes" Hotaru answered slightly annoyed that Mikan lied to her.  
"Well sorry to disappoint you but the little innocent and happy Mikan doesn't exist anymore. She's dead. The cruel world we live in killed her." Mikan said.  
Everyone was shocked, especially Hotaru.

"Mikan, what happened? Why won't you tell me?" Hotaru asked still with a stoic face, but a hint of sadness in her voice.  
"I'm sorry Hotaru, but I won't tell you what happened. I don't want you to live in the same darkness I live in. I don't want you to suffer. You don't want to know, trust me" Mikan said as she slowly made her way to the last free seat in the class. It was in the last row beside the sleeping dude, next to the window.

As she sat down, a hysterical girl stomped towards her and yelled: "NO ONE; EXPECT ME LUNA KOIZUMI IS ALLOWED TO SIT NEXT TO NATSUME-SAMA! "  
"What the hell? What's your problem? Could you please tell me because I don't see one! If you are really the only one who is allowed to sit next to him, why is that bunny boy sitting there and also when you are the only one allowed to sit here then why didn't you sit here from the beginning?! And by the way what's with that –sama shit, we are in school if you haven't noticed yet and this dude is the same age as you."Mikan yelled back.  
Luna opened her mouth to answer but couldn't beat what Mikan said so she just went back to her seat.

Natsume's POV:

Like always I sleeped during classes with a manga covering my face and my legs on the table.  
I woke up when I heard Hotaru yelling. I mean if the 'Ice Queen' Hotaru Imai yells, you can be sure that there's something wrong. I glanced to the front, my manga still covering my face and saw Imai talking with a girl.

I have never seen her before, maybe she's new. I can't see her face but from the looks the boys give her, she must either be beautiful or she's just a slut showing her body like that Luna.  
I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but after a few minutes the girl walked towards me and sat in the seat beside me. I still can't see her face but she has an amazing body and she doesn't show her body like those sluts. The same moment the girl sat down, Luna stomped her way to her and yelled in an annoying voice:" NO ONE; EXPECT ME LUNA KOIZUMI IS ALLOWED TO SIT NEXT TO NATSUME-SAMA!

" I don't remember allowing her to sit next to me. I would rather swallow 1000 of needles than sit next to her. I was about to say something when the girl beside me yelled:  
" What the hell? What's your problem? Could you please tell me because I don't see one! If you are really the only one who is allowed to sit next to him, why is that bunny boy sitting there and also when you are the only one allowed to sit here then why didn't you sit here from the beginning?! And by the way what's with that –sama shit, we are in school if you haven't noticed yet and this dude is the same age as you." Wow, a girl who doesn't tolerate Luna's psycho shit and talks back. Interesting.

Maybe I will talk to her, she seems interesting. I sat up and put the manga off my face.  
She noticed that I sat up and turned her head towards me.  
…..Damn! She really is gorgeous! Not only does she have a perfect body but her face is also really beautiful.  
She has big brown eyes with long black eyelashes. In the middle of her face was a small, cute snub nose. She has pale skin and rosy cheeks. Under her small nose are the most kissable lips I have ever seen and her face was framed with her brown locks. All in all she looked stunning and she even wore her uniform properly. But something was odd. Her eyes looked so lifeless. I wonder way.

"Oh. Looks like the sleeping beauty finally woke up." She stated aloud with a bored expression on her

Normal POV:

Natsume was pissed. Never and when I say never I really mean never, somebody offend Natsume like that. The whole class burst into laughter but stopped immediately when they saw Natsume glare at them. Natsume looked at Mikan with his death glare, but she didn't look scared at all. Quite the reverse! Her eyes showed she was amused.

"Well when I'm the sleeping beauty, you are the beast from "The Beauty and the Beast", Natsume said still glaring at Mikan. He thought she would yell at him or would even cry but then Mikan did something he didn't expect, she smirked.  
" I'm fine with that, but who will be my Belle then?", Mikan asked still smirking, she wasn't that amused for a long time.  
"I will", some random fan-boys screamed.  
"Oh so you guys all want to be a girl. That's interesting" Mikan said with a mocking smirk on her face.  
Once again the class burst into laughter. Even Natsume tried hard not to smile.

"Well when you're the sleeping beauty and I'm the beast, the bunny boy next to you would be snow white. Then there are also these guys who want to be Belle. You know what? We should call Disney."  
, Mikan stated with her stoic face again.  
The class couldn't stop laughing even Natsume and Hotaru were laughing, even though they hid it.

"What's wrong with that girl? She really made me laugh. Nobody ever made me laugh, not even Ruka", Natsume thought while laughing. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :D Thanks for the amazing reviews, first I thought my story was rubbish but you guys really made me happy, thanks!  
Sorry, that it isn't really interesting yet….  
but anyway here's the third part so have fun and enjoy reading :D  
Oh and before I forget it again: I do not own Gakuen Alice (unfortunately)**

Normal POV:

The days went by and Mikan liked her new life at Gakuen Alice. She still can't smile but from time to time she smirks. She even opened up a bit to some people. For example she's now friends with Sumire, Anna and Nonoko. Hotaru's still suspicious and eyes Mikan sometimes but she decided to wait until Mikan comes to her because she wants to tell her and not because Hotaru forced her.

Almost everybody likes Mikan, even Natsume found a liking to the new girl.  
Everything seemed perfect to the others, but it wasn't.  
But how could they know? Mikan never showed her emotions.

It's about a week since Mikan came to the school and today she has her first lesson in the Special Ability Class. They told her to just wait at her classroom until someone comes to pick her up.  
So she waited. After ten minutes of waiting she decided to just walk there herself.  
She was about to exit her class when she bumped into someone.

"Itai. Can't you watch where you're going dumbass?", Mikan asked slightly annoyed as she stood up.  
"Oh. I'm really sor… Mikan? Is that you?", the person Mikan bumped into asked shocked while he also stood up.  
Mikan couldn't believe her eyes. Right in front of her, stood a person she hasn't seen for a long time.  
"Tsubasa", Mikan almost whispered but still loud enough for the class to hear.

Natsume's POV:

I sat in the classroom and talked to Mikan, the new girl, while she was waiting for someone from the Special Ability Class to pick her up. I think I never talked as much as I did in the last days, since she transferred here. I don't know what it is but something about this girl seems odd. She never relaxes, as if she was waiting for a battle or as if she was scared. But on the other hand she always acts cold and has that stoic face of hers.

"Tch. Seems like nobody is coming to pick me up. Maybe they forgot. Well, anyway I will go now. Bye", Mikan suddenly said, which caused me to come back from my thoughts to the real world.  
"Hn. Whatever", I said. Now you probably think that I lied when I said that I speak more than before because this is my usual answer. False. Usually I wouldn't have answered.

I watched Mikan, as she was about to exit the room. But then she bumped into someone and fell to the floor. I hope she isn't hurt. Wait why do I care anyway?

"Itai. Can't you watch where you're going dumbass?", Mikan asked irritated. Looks like someone is in a bad mood today. I watched what would happen next. Probably she will hit the poor guy and then simply go away. You want to know why I pity that guy? Well let's just say she fights like a professional fighter .She also hit me once. I didn't show it but it hurt like hell. I wonder where she learned to punch like that.

"Oh. I'm really sor… Mikan? Is that you?", the guy asked confused.  
How does he know her? I don't know why but it somehow annoys me that he knows her and even called her by her first name.  
"Tsubasa", Mikan whispered quietly but the people in class still could understand it.  
I only noticed now that the whole class was watching her.  
Everybody was curious how those two knew each other.  
Well, the next thing that happened took us all of guard. Mikan began to cry and her face showed nothing but sorrow and pain. When I see her make this kind of expression my heart aches. Why is that?

"TSUBASA! You ass! Where were you this whole time?! I missed you, you don't know how hard it was without you! I needed you and you weren't there. I was all alone" , she screamed tears falling down her cheeks as she slightly hit her fists against his chest. What's the relationship of those two?

Mikan's POV:

I was about to exit the class to go to the Special Ability Class, when suddenly someone came in and we both fell on the hard floor. Whoever caused me to fall in front of everyone, won't be able to walk tomorrow. As you can see I'm in a bad mood today. You want to know why? I had a nightmare again.  
Well, that's nothing special so far, but this nightmare was different it was more realistic as if I would go through the same thongs again. All in all, I felt like crap.

"Itai. Can't you watch where you're going dumbass?", I asked really irritated. This jerk is so gonna pay.  
"Oh. I'm really sor… Mikan? Is that you?", a familiar voice asked.  
I recognized his voice immediately. Mikan looked up and indeed, there in front of me stands the person I missed like hell in the past 2 years.  
"Tsubasa", a silent whisper escaped my mouth. Why is he here?  
My heart ached, I missed him so much. I could feel tears streaming down my face. I didn't care if the whole class saw me like this. Tsubasa was here.

"TSUBASA! You ass! Where were you this whole time?! I missed you, you don't know how hard it was without you! I needed you and you weren't there. I was all alone", I screamed as I slightly hit my fists against his chest. I could feel his strong arms wrap around me and I slowly relaxed when I smelled his familiar scent**. (a/n: don't worry Mikan's not a pervert xD Tsubasa is like a brother to her)**

"I'm sorry Mikan. They suddenly sent me to this school and I couldn't say goodbye to you. It must have been hard to be all alone. I'm really sorry. Don't worry anymore, because I won't leave again. You won't be alone anymore. I'm her for you." , Tsubasa said softly as he tightened his hug. I could feel the tears streaming down like rivers. I am happy. I'm not alone anymore. Tsubasa is here again.  
I'm not alone.

Normal POV:

Everybody was dumbfounded. What did just happen? What's the relationship between those two?  
What were they talking about? What did Tsubasa mean with the sentence "_You won't be alone anymore_"?

And also they never saw Mikan show any emotions at all.  
All eyes were on Mikan and Tsubasa as they hugged it other, but Mikan couldn't care less. She felt really sleepy all of a sudden and fell asleep in Tsubasa's arms, who just chuckeld.

"You really haven't changed. First you make a scene in front of the whole class and then you just fall asleep like nothing happened.", Tsubasa said while picking Mikan up and carrying her bridal style.  
He was about to exit the class when suddenly a voice said:

"Oi, Freak. I want an explanation. 1. How do you know her? 2. What's your relationship with her? & were you talking about just now? 4. Where are you taking her?"  
Well I think we all know, who's the owner of the voice a really jealous (even though he doesn't know it himself) Natsume Hyuuga.

"Okay: 1. Secret, 2. I'm like a brother to her, 3. Also a secret and 4. To the Special Ability class." and with that Tsubasa left the classroom and left a really annoyed Natsume behind.

**So that was the third part of my story. What do you think? Is it good or bad? Any suggestions?  
Please review, review, review! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys :D  
Thanks for the amazing reviews, they made my day!  
I'm really grateful that you read my story and support me, thanks!  
Here's the fourth part. Please enjoy reading and leave me a review. :D  
Disclaimer: I do **_**not **_**own Gakuen Alice.**

_"Oi, Freak. I want an explanation. 1. How do you know her? 2. What's your relationship with her? were you talking about just now? 4. Where are you taking her?"  
Well I think we all know, who's the owner of the voice - a really jealous (even though he doesn't know it himself) Natsume Hyuuga._

"Okay: 1. Secret, 2. I'm like a brother to her, 3. Also a secret and 4. To the Special Ability class." and with that Tsubasa left the classroom and left a really annoyed Natsume behind.

In the Special Ability Class:

"Hey guys. I found the new student.", Tsubasa said as he entered the classroom.  
"Huh? Why is she sleeping?", a beautiful girl with light pink hair asked. Obviously the girl is our sweetheart and girlfriend of Tsubasa, Misaki Harada.  
"It's a long story. Maybe I will tell you another time. Her name is Mikan, I know her from the time before I came to the academy. She went through a lot so please be nice to her.", Tsubasa said sadly.  
"Sure", Misaki and the others said whit a smile on their face.  
"But why is she crying?", a random student asked.

"She always cries when she sleeps. She always has nightmares from her past. I thought it would be better by now and that Mikan would have forgotten about her past while I was away. She may look strong (well she also is physical) but she's broken inside. I'm so useless, I can't even help her forget her pain.", Tsubasa said with pain in his voice.  
"You're not useless. I think you already help her a lot by being near her and watching over her.", Misaki said softly.

Suddenly they saw Mikan moving in Tsubasa's arms. She started panting hard and sweat rolled down her forehead. She began to cry unstoppable as she buried her face in Tsubasa's chest.  
Then she suddenly screamed as if someone stabbed her with a knife. She shut her eyes open and looked around panting and with a scared expression until she saw Tsubasa. Once again she buried her face in his chest and tried to calm down while Tsubasa stroked her head. After a few minutes she finally calmed down. She slowly loose her grip on Tsubasa and sat on a free seat.

"Are you feeling better now?", he asked, concern visible in his voice.  
"Yeah, thanks", Mikan answered as she showed him a small smile.

Mikan's POV:

Damn. I hate these nightmares. Now I feel like crap again. My heart aches, my hands and arms are shaking and I can hardly breathe. Sure I said I was feeling better to Tsubasa but that was a lie.  
I didn't want to make him worry. I don't want him to know that the nightmares got worse after he left. He will only blame himself. I don't want that after he already helped me that much. Without him I wouldn't be here now.  
I was deep in thoughts when suddenly a beautiful girl with light pink hair came to me and introduced herself.

"Hi. My name is Misaki Harada. I'm Tsubasa's girlfriend. I hope we will get along well.", she said with a warm smile.

"Sure.", Mikan said with a real, angelic smile.

Normal POV:

Everyone just stared at Mikan with wide eyes as she smiled. Mikan noticed that and her face went back to her usual stoic way.

"Mikan – chan you should smile more often!", Misaki said.  
"Whatever", Mikan said as she stood up about to leave the class when Tsubasa asked her:  
"Mikan? Where are you going?"  
"Well, I just remembered that I made quite a scene back there in front of the class. And even if Hotaru wasn't there herself, her cameras surely were. So she probably wants me to tell her what that was all about. You see Hotaru isn't a really patient person, so she will arrive here any minute. I'm not in the mood to tell her about the things that happened in the past, so I will go before she arrives.", Mikan stated as she was about to exit the class, but stopped when she heard the sound of someone running in the hall.

Mikan knew that it was Hotaru, without even looking.  
"Shit", she muttered quietly but not too quiet for the others to hear.  
Before anyone could ask what happened Hotaru stood in the door frame panting hard, as she ran really fast.

Mikan who has reflexes like a wildcat, instantly turned around and started to sprint towards the  
windows. Hotaru thought she just wanted to hide behind Tsubasa so she yelled:

"Mikan. You owe me an explanation, and this time I won't let you get away like last time. It's pointless to hide."

"I'm sorry Hotaru but you will have to wait a little bit longer. I'm not ready to give you an explanation yet. Oh and by the way who said I wanted to hide", Mikan said still sprinting towards the closed windows, now a playfull smirk on her lips.

"Oi. You by the window, open the window!", Mikan yelled.  
The boy did what she said without thinking and as soon as he opened the window, Mikan jumped out as if there was nothing more normal than jumping out of the window.  
"MIKAN", everybody screamed as they ran to the window to look if Mikan was okay, I mean she just jumped out of the window from the 6 floor.  
As they arrived at the window to look if Mikan was alright, everybody gasped.

Mikan just jumped out of the window in the 6 floor and didn't even have a scratch. How was that even possible? Sure they were really relieved that Mikan was okay but still how could a sixteen years old girl jump from that high without any injuries? Well, let's just say for Mikan Sakura nothing is impossible.

Mikan, curious what kind of expression her senpai's would make turned around and looked up to them. Then she winked at them and waved with her hand while walking away casually.

"Geez. I can't believe she would rather jump out of the window than tell me what happened.", Hotaru said as she sighed.

"You.", Hotaru said as she pointed at Tsubasa,"Mikan seems to trust you. I don't know why but anyway, you better have a close eye on her." Hotaru said as she walked out the door.

"What was that all about", Tsubasa asked as he sweat-dropped and at the spot Hotaru just stood pointed.

**Sooooo…. That was chapter 4.  
I hope you like it so far.  
When you like it please follow/favorite/review.  
It would make me really happy because then I know if you really like it and if I should continue.  
Sooo, please review, review, review! :-D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys :D  
I'm really happy that you like my story and always tell me to update soon.  
You guys are really awesome. Thanks for the favorites/followers/reviews!  
I decided to not wait longer than 3 days to update because I know how annoying it is when you wait and wait but the author just doesn't update….. (at least I try sometimes it'll maybe be 4 days when I have a test or something)  
Anyway here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy it!**

The next day:****

Mikan walked into the class like every day. She was about to sit in her seat when she heard Hotaru say from the other site of the room:  
"Mikan what the hell did you think, jumping out of the window like that yesterday?!"  
Now the whole class was listening_."Mikan jumped out of a window?!",_ everybody thought shocked.  
_"Was she trying to kill herself?!"_.  
Koko who read their thoughts answered them:

"No you're wrong. Looks like Hotaru wanted to know something about Mikans past again. Well Mikan didn't want to answer so she just jumped out of the window from the 6 floor."  
Now everybody was even more shocked. How could someone survive a jump from that height?

Mikan, who noticed the shocked expressions of her classmates asked innocently:  
"What's wrong with jumping out of the window?"  
Hotaru opened her mouth to answer but someone was faster.  
"Oi, baka. There's a whole bunch wrong with jumping out of the window from the sixth floor."  
Natsume asked in an irritated voice.

Natsume's POV:

As I walked in the class I knew something was odd because everybody was staring at Mikan and Hotaru. So I asked that guy Koko to explain the situation to me. Well it wasn't exactly asking it was more like threatening. So he explained to me that Mikan jumped out of the window in the sixth floor.  
THE SIXTH FLOOR! What the hell did she think, she could be dead by now! Not that I care…  
But then I heard her ask: "What's wrong with jumping out of the window?"  
That did it.

"Oi, baka. There's a whole bunch wrong with jumping out of the window from the sixth floor."  
I said in a really irritated voice, trying to hold back my anger. Now all eyes were on me. Tch, seems like they didn't even noticed that I was here.  
"You could be seriously injured or even dead! It's a miracle that you survived the jump, without even a scratch.", I continued now seriously pissed because she seems to act all innocent.

"Hyuugy", she started. Ughhh. I hate it when she calls me by my last name.  
I told her already severel times to just call me Natsume but she always refuses and continues to call me Hyuuga.

"It wasn't a miracle that I survived without even a scratch.", she stated.  
"What do you mean?", I asked her, curious what she meant.

"Well, let's say it wasn't the first time that I jumped out of a window.  
It's not really difficult. You just have to jump, that's all. Also I already jumped from a higher spot.  
I don't understand why you're making such a big deal out of this. It's nothing special.", she said.

"What?! We're not making a big deal out of it. It IS a big deal! And what do you mean you jumped from a higher spot?!", Hotaru asked before I was even able to open my mouth.  
Wow, THE Hotaru Imai was furious.

"Hmmm. I can't really remember what the highest was.  
You know I often jump from buildings because it's faster, so maybe from the roof of a building with 15 floors. Nah, I think that wasn't the highest. Hmmm.", Mikan said as she tried to remember what the highest was.

That's so not normal. It's not like I can't jump from the sixth floor but from a building with 15 floors, seriously?! And on top of that she's a girl.

Everybody beside me, Hotaru and Ruka stood there dumbfounded and unable to say a word. They didn't even notice that the gay was here, screamed: Free period and then left.

I was about to say something but was interrupted from a knock on the door.

Mikan's POV:

I seriously don't understand why they make such a scene. Is it really that strange?  
I saw Hyuuga opening his mouth ready to say something when there was a sudden knock on the door.

Some random guy opened the door and before I could see who it was, I was tackled to the floor.  
What the hell?! I was about to yell at the person, when I saw silver hair.

Normal POV:

"Onee-san! Why didn't you tell me you were here? That's so mean of you. You don't know how much I missed you!", the little person screamed with tears in his eyes.  
Mikan instantly recognized who the little person was.

"Youichi!", she screamed as she hugged the 10 year old boy.

"I'm sorry. I missed you too. Did you behave well while I wasn't there?",Mikan asked with a soft voice, that surprised everyone. Youichi only nodded, not letting go of Mikan.

"Well, if that's true I will buy you something as a reward. Okay?", Mikan asked with a small smile on her face as she ruffled his silver hair. He beamed at her and finally let go of her. They both stood up ready to walk away when Natsume asked:  
" Youichi how do you know her?"

"Secret", Youichi said as he grabbed Mikan's hand and began to run.

"What the hell's wrong with these guys and their secrets?!", Natsume yelled irritated as the others tried process what just happened.

"Hyuuga you want to know what Mikan always told me, when we were young?",Hotaru asked. He only nodded.  
"A secret makes a woman a woman." , Hotaru said as she also walked out the door.  
**(Detektiv Conan :p)**

Hotaru, who was really pissed, decided to do what she can best. Blackmail. She's not called the Blackmail Queen for no reason.  
Hotaru knew that the video from Mikan who jumped out the window would make her rich.  
In a matter of seconds Hotaru build a booth. Next to the booth was a sign.  
On the sign was written neatly "Only today- Video of Mikan Sakura jumping out the window- only 30 rabbbits".

Meanwhile in Central Town:

"So this is central town, huh?", Mikan said as she and Yoichi got off the bus and she looked around.  
"Onee-san can I have some howlons?", Youichi asked cutely.  
"Sure, when you tell me what the hell howlons are.", Mikan answered.  
"Hmmm, how should I describe it? Why don't you just see for yourself?", Youichi asked as he grabbed Mikans hand and dragged her to a store.  
"So this are howlons? They taste good.", Mikan said as she ate one after one.  
"Told ya.", Youichi replied with a smile.  
  


**Sooooo… How was it? Good? Bad?  
I'm sorry if it's boring :/ but I did my best!  
Please review! I really want to know what you think.  
******


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys :-D  
Here's the sixth part of my little story I hope you enjoy it…  
Before I forget it, I wanted to thank the people who followed/favorite/review. You are awesome and you should feel awesome. You silent readers are also awesome, but you would be even more awesome if you would leave me a review! :-D**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Normal POV:

Mikan was now here in the school for about a month.  
She opened up a bit to her friends Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko and Sumire.  
She also got along quite well with Natsume (even though she wouldn't admit it).  
They always tease each other, ahem, mostly Mikan wins, others might say that they don't get on well together but her friends knew better.

It was a normal school day.  
Narumi twirled into the classroom sat down and began to teach abo….. Wait what?  
Yeah you read right. Today Narumi really decided to teach his students something.

"Hello my lovely students. Today we will write a poem.", Narumi-sensei yelled.  
As you can see the class wasn't happy about this so they started to throw objects at him until he threatened to use his Alice on them.

"Okay now everybody please get a piece of paper and start writing.", he said as he sat in his chair exhausted from his students behavior.

Mikan's POV:

Kyyyaaaaahhh, I am sooo happy. My wish was granted, I can finally write a poem in class!  
Please note the sarcasm.  
I mean what the hell is wrong with this gay teacher?! Can't he just scream 'FREE PERIOD' and then disappear like always?!

I never wrote a poem before. What do you write in a poem anyway?  
Ugh. Well better begin or that gay teacher will annoy me again for not taking part in his lesson.

Natsume's POV:

Tch. Last time it was a love letter and now it's a poem huh? What do you write about in a poem?  
I mean do I look like I write poems?  
Looks like Mikan aslo doesn't know what she should write. She only stares at her paper with her usual stoic expression. She really should smile more often.  
I only saw her smiling once and that was when she saw Youichi.  
I wonder what happened in her past…

Normal POV:

After about half an hour everybody finished his poem and Narumi-sensei said:  
"Okay now my darlings who wants to read his poem out loud?"

"Nobody? Well then I will choose one. Hmm.  
Sakura-san would you please read your poem out loud to the class?", Narumi- sensei asked with a big smile on his face.  
"No", Mikan said while she glared at Narumi-sensei with her scariest glare.  
"Please?"  
"No"  
"PLEASE?"  
"NO"  
"PLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEE?"  
"Are you deaf?! I said NO", Mikan yelled.  
"I won't stop until you read it out loud", Narumi-sensei replied.  
"…..Ugh, fine", Mikan finally said.  
She took a deep breath and started reading her poem to the class:

" In the past:

There might have been a time,

where everything seemed fine.

But that was in the past,

the time went by so fast.

Now I just see dark,

and left on me there's this one mark,

this mark that will always remind me,

that I will never be free.

I killed somebody you see …

I killed the girl that used to be me… " **(a/n: I wrote this poem myself, so sorry if it's bad)**

When Mikan finished her poem everybody was speechless.  
It was good. No good was an understatement. It was incredible.  
Suddenly Mikan said:" Was it really that bad?! I never wrote a poem before so don't blame me."  
Instantly everybody shook their heads.  
"No Sakura-san it was really incredible!", Narumi-sensei said still in awe.

Natsume's POV:

Wow. That was incredible. Was this really her first time she wrote a poem?  
It was wonderful but at the same time heartbreaking.

In moments like this, when she talks about her past, she always looks like a lost child.  
When she has this sad look in her eyes I just want to hug her and tell her that everything will be fine.  
Wait, what the hell am I thinking?! Bad thoughts, shoo, shoo.  
What the hell is wrong with me these days?!

**Soooo this is it ….  
I hope you liked it! I'm really sorry that it's so short but I had three tests last week and today I also had a test -.- I mean 4 tests are you fucking kidding me?!  
Well anyway sorry again, next chapter will be longer I promise!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys ^^  
So here's chapter 7, sorry I didn't update in a time.  
You know my life is pure chaos at the moment and I only feel like I can do what I want when I'm writing, because it's my story and no one else can command me what to write and what not…  
Well, anyway please enjoy it! :D  
**

Natsume's POV:****

Like every day I'm just sitting in my chair with my manga covering my face and Youichi on my lap..  
I wonder when Mikan will come to class. I hate to admit it but it's boring when she's not here.  
It's always amusing when she's in the class.  
But there are still some things I want to know about her. Youichi seems to know something but he won't even tell me.

Just wait Mikan Sakura I will find out your secret soon.

Oh when we speak of the devil.  
Like always only 2 minutes before the lesson starts.  
But she seems to be in a_ really_ bad mood today, she didn't even say good morning to her friends.  
When she was about to sit in her seat next to me Luna blocked her way. Really? Again?

Normal POV:

"Mikan Sakura, I challenge you to play tennis with me. The winner gets your seat next to Natsume-sama!", Luna said self –confident in her annoying high-pitched voice.

"Again? No thanks. And by the way why should I play about something that's already mine? That's just ridiculous."; Mikan answered _really _ pissed because like I already said she's in a _really_ bad mood.

Then she sat down and watched Luna stomp away angry.  
"Good morning Mikan-nee", Youichi said with a small smile he only showed to Natsume and her.  
"Hn", Mikan answered.  
"Oi, why are you in such a bad mood today?", Natsume asked.  
"None of your business", Mikan answered coldly.  
"When you won't tell me I will sell this photo of you sleeping to your fan-club.", Natsume said as he showed her a small picture of herself sleeping during class.

That was a mistake because Mikan was now really annoyed. Everybody in class was really curious what Mikan would do next and watched closely. Well what came next nobody expect.  
She hit him on the head, then snatched the photo away and put it into her bra.

"So whatcha gonna do now Hyuuga? If you dare to touch my breasts, my uncle won't be very pleased.", Mikan said in a mocking tone. Then she added:" You're far away from my level Hyuuga".

Natsume admitted his defeat and just glared at her for calling him Hyuuga again.  
"I'm gonna take a nap, wake me up and you're dead", Mikan announced as she laid her head on her hands and fell asleep instantly.

After that everybody was extra carefully not to be too loud because they were scared of Mikan.

Next period: Jinno-sensei:  
**  
**The lesson proceeds as usual: Jinno-sensei teaching, Mikan sleeping, Natsume not paying attention and doing what he wants, Hotaru building some new invention and the rest paying attention to Jinno-sensei ( because they're scared of him).

Natsume was playing with Youichi when he cut his finger badly with the paper. **(a/n: I know, I know the great Natsume Hyuuga cuts himself with a simple piece of paper? Seems kinda out of place, but hey he's also just a human right? :D)**

Natsume, who wasn't really pleased with his finger slashed, began to swear really loud, so loud that Mikan who was sleeping next to him woke up.  
  
Mikan's POV:

My dream was interrupted by someone swearing. I can't believe it I haven't had a pleasant dream for ages and now that I have one Natsume wakes me up with his fucking swearing.

Now I'm really curious what caused Hyuuga to swear like that. He better has a good reason otherwise I will beat him up.  
When I looked up I saw something I wasn't supposed to see.  
Natsumes finger was slashed and the blood was streaming down his whole hand.

_Blood._

No. No. No. Fuck. It can't happen now. Everything was just fine. Not now. Please. Not in front of everyone. Damn….  
_  
Click._

Normal POV:

Natsume was still swearing and the whole class just watched the scene stunned because they never heard somebody swear that long. They didn't even know it gave this many swear words.  
Youichi just sat there and looked at Natsume's finger worried, while Mikan next to him woke up with an annoyed and angry face that made some of the students shudder. But then something weird happened, Mikan who'd normally yell at Natsume by now looked…. scared?

Not only did she look scared, she also began to back away from Natsume.  
She backed away until she landed on the floor with a loud thud.  
Now also Natsume noticed Mikan's weird behavior and asked: "Oi, what' wrong?"  
But Mikan didn't answer she just continued to back away, or rather crawl away.  
"Mikan what's wrong?", Hotaru asked worried as she made her way towards Mikan.  
Jinno-sensei, who was also was shocked, decided to just watch for the moment and let Mikan's friends handle the situation.

Hotaru, who was now beside Mikan, tried to touch her but she didn't react at all, it was as if she couldn't see them.  
Mikan was sitting on the floor hugging her knees swinging back and forth.

Then she put her hands on her head and began to mutter:" Mom… Dad… please.. ….don't go…..  
Don't leave me alone….I-It's so dark… …please…. Help me…. I'm scared…. It's dark… I need you….Don't leave me here alone…

After that she began to cry silent tears.  
Youichi was the only one who knew what was going on. The others didn't know what to do, they tried to call her name, touch her,…. But she didn't react.  
  
Then Youichi suddenly said:" Somebody get Tsubasa Ando! Hurry up!" and with that some random guy with the fast running Alice went to get Tsubasa. Now everybody was even more confused than before. Natsume asked:" Youichi why should we get that shadow freak?"  
"You'll see", Youichi said as he looked at Mikan who was still crying.

Suddenly the door swung open and in the door frame stood a panting Tsubasa.  
"Mikan?", he asked as he looked around the room until he found Mikan sitting on the floor swinging back and forth, crying.  
"Damn!", Tsubasa yelled as he ran to Mikan. When he reached her he kneeled in front of her and called her name softly."Mikan, it's okay now, I'm here.."

When Mikan heard Tsubasa calling her, she suddenly looked up.  
"…Tsubasa…..", Mikan muttered as she leaned forward, her hand stretched out.  
"…..Tsubasa…", she called again as she crawled to him and hugged him tightly while crying.  
"Shhhh, it's okay….. Don't worry, I'm here….. You're not alone….. Shhh…. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here….." , Tsubasa said softly as he hugged her tightly and stroke her hair.  
**  
**

**Soooo….. How was it? Sorry if it's not good but I did my best! :-D  
Please review, review, review! I need feedbacks !  
**  
**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys I'm really grateful to those of you who are always supporting me, I just want to say that you're awesome.  
Today when I read your amazing reviews, one review really shocked me:  
**  
Omg ur the best writer in the world! The thing that I dont like is that u didnt add in ruka, and WOW! That all I dont like.  
**  
Don't get me wrong, the review was really sweet, (/) [thanks so much]  
But rather than the review ,I was really shocked of myself. I mean I really totally forgot to add Ruka in !  
I'm sooo sorry, I was in such a rush I didn't even notice, thanks for telling me and I want to apologize again, I will try to add Ruka in more in the future…**

Anyway please enjoy chapter 8 of my little story ^^

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Gakuen Alice

_Last time by A haunting past….._

_When Mikan heard Tsubasa calling her, she suddenly looked up.  
"…Tsubasa…..", Mikan muttered as she leaned forward, her hand stretched out.  
"…..Tsubasa…", she called again as she crawled to him and hugged him tightly while crying.  
"Shhhh, it's okay….. Don't worry, I'm here….. You're not alone….. Shhh…. I'm sorry it took me so long to get here….." , Tsubasa said softly as he hugged her tightly and stroke her hair._

Normal POV:

A few minutes went by since Tsubasa arrived, but Mikan was still sobbing quietly in Tsubasa's arms, soaking his shirt and clinging on him. Even though Tsubasa whispered comforting words to her and stroke her hair she wouldn't calm down, this was even new to Tsubasa, because normally she would have stopped already.  
"Just as I thought…So it really got worse after I left… Damn…..",  
Tsubasa muttered quietly, but still loud enough for the others to hear, while comforting the crying girl in his arms.  
Nobody dared to say a single word, they just watched the heartbreaking scene in front of them and kept silent for a few more minutes until Tsubasa suddenly said: "Good… She fell asleep…"

He was about to pick Mikan up when Hotaru said with venom in her voice:

" Tsubasa, this time I won't let you get away without an explanation. You told me to wait until she comes to me and tells me what happened herself. I only did as you said because Mikan seemed to be alright but this incident proved me wrong. "

Tsubasa didn't answer and picked Mikan up ready to go when Hotaru got in his way and aimed her Baka-gun at him. She was ready to shoot when Ruka came up to her and said:

"Hotaru calm down, let it be for today. He can still give us an explanation tomorrow."

He tried to persuade her to let Tsubasa take Mikan to her room for today, when Hotaru suddenly began to yell: "NO! I will definitely don't let him get away this time. You know as well as I that he won't tell us tomorrow either. Don't tell me to calm down because I won't calm down until I have all answers to my questions. I don't want to see Mikan suffer anymore, but I can't help her if I don't know what's going on!"

When Tsubasa saw the determination in Hotaru's eyes he knew that he had no chance but to give them an explanation. So he sat down on a nearby chair, Mikan on his lap and still burying her head in his chest while sleeping.

"Okay. I will tell you what you want to know.", Tsubasa said calmly.  
"Good" Hotaru said as she, Ruka, Natsume, Youichi and the rest of the class sat around Tsubasa in a half-circle.  
Natsume, who was obviously irritated by the fact that Mikan sat on Tsubasa's lap, glared at Tsubasa with his scariest glare. Well Tsubasa wasn't scared at all because he was used to it, because Mikan often glared at him too.  
Hotaru was about to speak when the door burst open and in the doorframe stood a panting Misaki.  
"Oi, Tsubasa what was that about just now?" she said as she looked around the room and realized the situation. "Is Mikan okay?" Misaki asked worried while she sat into a chair next to Tsubasa.

"Yeah I think she's okay now. So Hotaru what do you want to know?"  
" I want to know everything from the moment Mikan and her family disappeared until now" Hotaru answered.  
"Well I just met Mikan four years ago so I can only tell you what she told me about the time before, okay it all started when Mikan was six years old." Tsubasa said.

**Heyhoooo my dearest readers! How are you?  
I'm really sorry for this short chapter and the cliffhanger! Gomene! *bows down*  
I really wanted to make it longer but I decided to write Mikan's past in a flashback because it's rather long ! I'm really sorry! T.T**


End file.
